


Recurrence

by otterdictator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Possession, Self-Harm, Totally Using That Thing From Jupiter Ascending, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't do this! I WON'T LET YOU."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurrence

It hurts. 

Well, seems fitting in the karmic sense. 

A knife doesn't care what or why it cuts, just that it can.

_No, no, no! This isn't fair!_

True, but you were never interested in fairness to begin with.

Isn't that right _Chara_.

_We can't die like this! We can't. Undo it. UNDO IT NOW._

Uh...no.

This isn't your body, despite what you've claimed, and this isn't your life either. You can scream all you like this time, but it won't change anything. 

Everything feels cold now. 

_Please, please, don't do this. Please, I don't want to die._

Well...you aren't the only one.

But...a human sacrfice has...to be made right?

_no....n-no...._

It's okay...Chara...you won't be alone this time.

"kid..."

So tired...

"rest kid...you've earned it."


End file.
